


Lien

by LyannaSaintAnge



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyannaSaintAnge/pseuds/LyannaSaintAnge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passé-Futur. Présent. Gilbert et Oz. Les choses qu'ils n'ont pu se dire. Les gestes qu'ils n'ont pu donner l'un à l'autre. Reste ce petit baiser, plume et papillon, lien entre hier et demain. Lien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lien

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Lyanna Saint-Ange
> 
> Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Baiser" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.
> 
> Thème: Baiser
> 
> Fandom: Pandora Hearts

« Gilbert ! »

L'appel fait relever la tête du petit garçon. Ses cheveux noir corbeau forment un doux contraste avec sa peau pâle. Ses yeux se dirigent vers son maître d'un air à la fois interrogateur et doux.

« Gilbert, j'ai envie de sortir ! Viens avec moi ! »

L'enfant acquiesce tranquillement. Se lève. Le suit. L'oncle d'Oz ne sera pas content. Mais il aime s'enfuir avec son jeune maître. Il aime courir avec lui dans le parc, parmi les fleurs qui viennent tout juste d'éclore. Il déteste quand d'autres enfants accaparent son attention, comme maintenant. La pointe de la jalousie qui s'ignore éclot dans son cœur tandis qu'il tente d'ignorer l'agitation à côté. Il observe un papillon noir se poser sur une des roses du jardin.

« Gilbert ? »

Le ton est interrogatif. Le bruit s'est tu. Il n'y a plus qu'eux dans le parc.

« Désolé, jeune maître ! Je… »

Le blond se laisse tomber à côté de son ami. En silence, ils observent le papillon noir butiner les fleurs du jardin. Oz tourne la tête vers Gilbert en même temps que lui.

Effleurement.

Contact.

Ivresse.

Bonheur.

Tendresse.

Légèreté.

Absence.

L'héritier de la maison Vessarius époussète son pantalon et envoie un sourire chaleureux à son ami.

« Le dernier arrivé à la maison est une poule mouillée ! »

Et il s'enfuit sans plus attendre.

« Jeu-Jeune maître ! »

*

Oz se réveille. Combien de temps a-t-il passé dans les Abysses avant qu'Alice ne vienne l'aider ? Combien de jours ? De mois ? Il n'osait même pas penser les années.

Assis sur un fauteuil à côté de lui, un homme de haute stature, à la peau blanche, aux boucles noires indomptables et aux incroyables yeux dorés le fixe.

« Gil-Gilbert ? »

Ce tremblement dans sa voix… La terreur à peine cachée d'Oz fait mal à Gil. Des années se sont écoulées, mais il est resté le même.

« Je m'appelle Raven. »

Masquer son identité, c'est sécuriser son jeune maître. Il ne lui dira la vérité qu'au bon moment. Mais quel sera le bon moment ? Menteur, tricheur. Le bal de Venise est passé depuis longtemps, petit corbeau.

*

Oz, dans les bras de Raven. Après avoir découvert qui il était. Alice était partie, prétextant un besoin d'air.

« Gilbert. »

La voix n'est plus interrogatrice. N'est plus craintive. Elle est sûre, chaleureuse. Et lui, comme un chien, il ne peut s'empêcher de réagir à l'appel. Il baisse les yeux sur Oz. Il n'a pas l'habitude. Normalement, c'est au blond de se pencher. Ça lui fait quelque chose d'étrange.

Une main attrape son menton. Deux yeux verts se fixent dans ses perles dorées.

« Gilbert. »

Cette fois, la voix n'est plus qu'un soupir. De soulagement, de contentement ? Mais lui, stupidement, il ne peut s'empêcher de réagir.

« Je- »

Baiser-papillon.

Il lui en rappelle un autre. Mais il est différent.

Baiser-alizé.

Un flot d'émotions. Indiscernable. Incompréhensibles. Douces. Fragiles.

Baiser-tornade, baiser-tempête.

La sensation d'avoir perdu, puis de retrouver. Forte. Puissante.

Baiser-promesse.

Là-bas, sur une fleur qui a poussé entre les dalles, deux papillons sont posés. Noir et dorés. Entrelacés dans un commencement d'éternité.


End file.
